The automatic analyzer is a device that quantitatively measures a target test item by adding a reagent to a biological sample such as blood or urine to bring about a reaction. Since the reagent triggers a specific reaction for a given target item, if a user wishes to measure multiple test items, then multiple types of reagents are to be loaded, registered, and used with regard to the test items involved.
Generally, before starting analysis, the user loads and registers the reagents sufficient for the day's tests in the analyzer.
However, at institutions where there are a large number of tests to be performed, the reagents that can be loaded before the start of analysis may not be sufficient, and additional reagents may need to be loaded and registered. In such cases, it takes time before analysis is resumed if the analyzer is stopped every time a reagent is registered. The laboratory will be managed more efficiently if reagents can be additionally registered while the analyzer is continuously performing its analysis.
Some techniques aimed at such management involve supplementing reagent storage means for analysis purposes with reagent storage means for replenishment and reagent bottle transfer means. Information about the reagents stored in the two reagent storage means is managed in such a manner that reagent management tasks including reagent registration and replacement work are automated for higher efficiency (Patent Document 1).
There are also known techniques for allowing reagent bottles to be replaced without stopping pipetting or without causing other stoppages even as the analysis or other analyzer operation is underway (Patent Document 2).